Sonic the Hedgehog in: Nazi Zombies
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: Sonic could not see the man's face because he was staring down at the ground and his helmet concealed it from their view, his burnt arm boasted a red armband, his leather boots scraped against the ground and his blood stained uniform alarmed Chip...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sonic the Hedgehog in: Nazi Zombies

**Author: **Jumpinsoraa

**Rating: **T+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The stranger**

**Location: Spagonia**

A blue blur raced past a large group made up of Dr. Eggman's robots, its speed put the robot's abilities to shame. The robots simultaneously-raised their metallic arms and unleashed a blitz of lasers that fried everything they came into contact with.

The blue blur came to a screeching halt, right next to the robots. It turned out to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest Mobian alive.

"I'm right here, eggbutts!" Sonic stuck his tongue out and vanished in an instant.

The eggbots internal sensors couldn't locate their speedy target, the hedgehog's superior speed left them in the dust.

Sonic decided to make a quick stop on the lead robot's round head. He grinned, and waved his hand near its artificial eyes.

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!" Sonic shouted. "You can't catch me ya lousy bucket of bolts!"

Sonic blasted off the lead robot's head before its heavy fist reached his skull.

The lead robot collapsed in a heap, it had terminated itself. The others pressed on, failure was not an option, that blasted hedgehog had to be liquidated.

Sonic spun in a perfect 360, his feet connected with the robots chests and he forced them back. The robots went up in flames.

A tiny creature abandoned its hiding spot and joined its companion, Sonic.

"That was so awesome!" Chip commented.

Sonic folded his arms across his chest and gave Chip his signature self-satisfied smirk.

"You got that right."

The excitement only lasted for a few seconds. The sun retreated from the heavens and darkness took its place.

Sonic's strength gave out. The hedgehog fell to his knees, a purple mist enveloped his body and excruciating pain overtook him. His fur changed from blue to blue-gray, his nails grew longer and sharper, and his thin frame gained some muscle.

"Wow!" Chip exclaimed. Sonic's supernatural transformation never ceased to amaze the little creature.

* * *

**8: 59 PM**

Sonic and his traveling companion entered Spagonia's national forest, the perfect short cut that would take them directly to Mr. Pickle's University before lunchtime.

"Let's go this way." Sonic said.

The werehog's wolf vision allowed him to see everything with his refined eyes. Even the forest's minor details could not escape his inquisitive gaze.

"So, do you remember anything about yourself?" Sonic asked Chip.

The little creature shook his fury head.

"Nope, nothing." Chip fiddled with a tiny tree branch. "But I did see something scary in my dream."

"What? Eggman's hairy back?"

"No way!" Chip shuddered, a disturbing image flashed through his thoughts.

"It was a gigantic-scary monster thing! It had lots of skinny arms, and teeth, and huge eyes-"

A guttural hiss caught them off guard, Sonic stood in a battle-ready stance and Chip eyes widened.

"W-w-what was-"

Sonic turned to the direction where the sound had come from, the scent of rotting flesh and blood invaded his nose.

A tall human emerged from the trees, it was a peculiar young man dressed in a military uniform.

Sonic could not see the man's face because he was staring down at the ground and his helmet concealed it from their view, his burnt arm boasted a red armband, his leather boots scraped against the ground and his blood stained uniform alarmed Chip.

"What happened to you, mister?" Sonic asked the man in a concerned tone.

The man dragged his right foot through the mud as he shambled toward Sonic, it looked as if the muscle and flesh retaining the bones in his foot would snap at any moment. The strange man's slouched posture also caught the werehog's attention, the young adult walked like an exhausted old man.

"Uh…sir?" Chip said, the human's odd behavior worried Sonic's tiny companion.

The werehog extended his arm and placed it on the man's chest.

"Don't come any closer, okay?" ordered Sonic. The werehogdidn't trust the man, his hidden intentions screamed dangerous, he-

The man lowered his mouth to Sonic's hand and took a bite out of his flesh.

Sonic let out a yelp and backed away from the lunatic. Crimson blood trickled down the his torn finger and splattered on his spiked cleats.

"He bit me!" Sonic exclaimed with surprise.

Chip furrowed his eyebrows, the anger rising from his chest felt overwhelmingly powerful.

"Hey mister crazy guy! Why'd you bite my friend? Huh? What did he do to you?"

The man did not reply.

They could now see his damaged-pale face and glowing-yellow eyes. Chip cried out.

The uniformed man reacted, he growled like a ravenous beast. His glowing eyes held a metaphorical emptiness, and his face contorted with rage.

The werehog was asking himself questions like: _Why did he bite me? What happened to that guy? Is Dark Gaia controlling him? Who is he?_

The man was attempting to catch Chip with his scarred-outstretched hands, drool trickled down his lower jaw as he pursued Sonic's little friend.

"Ahh! Don't" Chip pleaded. The lunatic was getting closer.

"Keep away from him!"

The man faced Sonic, he snarled and lumbered towards the perturbed werehog.

Sonic immediately shoved his fist into the man's face, a sharp "crack" echoed in his ears. The man's severed head rolled away from its body, and the headless freak collapsed.

Sonic felt like he was going to lose his lunch.

"I-I killed…" the werehog uttered a choked gasp, did he really murder that man?

The frightened Chip hovered up to his friend.

"Um…let's go Sonic! We have to leave this place before anything else-"

An icy cold hand clamped itself around Sonic's thin leg.

Sonic eyes widened in pure horror. The sight before him was too awful to accept.

The man's body was moving by itself!

"What the hell are you?" the werehog shouted in a disgusted voice, he stomped on the heavy hand until it finally released him.

Guttural cries met their ears. More men emerged from the forest's shadows with their military uniforms, fiery-glowing- eyes, and gaunt features.

"Let's blow this joint!" Sonic said.

The two friends fled from the shambling, shrieking, lunatics who were only driven by rage, an incurable addiction for flesh and an unknown entity.

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blood and Sorrow

* * *

**9: 10 PM**

"What was up with that guy?" Chip asked while he sucked in some more oxygen.

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "He was mondo creepy."

The wind carried an all too familiar scent: rotting flesh and blood. Sonic's sensitive nose detected it before he blinked. He clenched his teeth.

"This is not good…"

"What it is, Sonic?" Chip asked, curiously.

"There're more of them! C'mon!" Sonic got on all fours, he ran.

"Hey! Wait for me Sonic!" the little creature followed his friend.

The werehog leapt over creeping vines and thorny bushes and he also swerved past nocturnal animals.

"I'm getting closer…"

His destination made itself visible, it appeared to be a Spagonian village.

"We're here Chip, I hope we made it in…"

The two friends stopped.

"…the…hell…"

There were dozens of them – perhaps more than the ones already present – feasting upon the tender flesh of innocent humans and mobians.

They all had the same-cryptic symbol on their armbands: a black-equilateral cross with the end of its arms bent at right angles. The lunatics wore identical uniforms, and aggressive expressions.

Chip shielded his eyes and Sonic only stood there and watched them devour their helpless victims, his face was blank with pure shock. Details leapt out at him from everywhere.

The spilled organs, severed limbs and limp bodies were scattered all over the stony-brick covered floor. Puddles of blood oozed from the gnawed flesh and meat scraps.

Most of the villagers' murderers wandered about, searching for more human beings and mobians to slaughter and eat, the others were biting into their freshly-killed victims.

Sonic had seen all sorts of "disturbing" things in the past but nothing as horrible as this.

A creeping light began to cloud his vision, he felt a throbbing sensation in his head.

"Ah! Wha–"

The invading light replaced his surroundings.

Random images assaulted his minds, they made no sense whatsoever.

A rough voice – which probably belonged to a tough man – echoed across his mind.

_"Zombies! We gotta move!" _

A gaunt-human crawls out of the dirt. Another lunatic swipes at a soldier who is rebuilding his barrier. Forty lunatics pursue four men armed with guns.

"So that's what those creeps–"

_"Play with us." _a spectral voice cut him off.

* * *

**8 minutes before Sonic arrives **

Pizzto had once been a peaceful village inhabited by tolerant humans and their mobian friends. A village where people had lived together in harmony…

It was now a thing of the past, a distant memory.

A twelve-year old rabbit named Annie remained hidden in her neighbor's round hut. The aggressive men outside loomed over the dismembered corpses of her fellow villagers.

She slapped her head.

_"Don't think about it! Don't think–"_

One of the limping humans entered Mrs. Linda's hut, his throaty moans alerted Annie. She hastily scrambled to her feet and hid behind Mrs. Linda's sofa, cold sweat trickled down her skin.

Annie peeked from behind her hiding spot.

The man in the black uniform and red-armband wasn't wearing a helmet like the others; she could see his short-thin-blond hair. He looked similar to their deceased friend, Mr. Fabian, a cheerful young man whose compassionate disposition made him quite popular among the villagers. He and Mr. Fabian both had the same high-forehead, thin-blonde hair, and straight nose. The shambling man could have easily passed off as Mr. Fabian's younger brother or Fabian himself.

The man looked less spiteful than the ones devouring her fellow villagers. It was probably because of his face, it had not yet been touched by the dreaded hand of decay.

_"Fabian…" _Annie thought. Her mouth quivered. _"…yes, that's his new name, Fabian. Everyone deserves a good name that fits their character, right mommy, right?"_

Fabian suddenly spotted a baby curled up in her milky-pink blankets; she lay within the wooden crib that stood in the center of Mrs. Linda's hut.

_"Oh, poor Abi." _

Fabian staggered toward Abi's crib. The lunatic made a throaty-growling sound as he drew closer.

_"Please spare her Fabian, please! Abi's just a baby, she hasn't done anything bad."_ She begged him in her thoughts.

Fabian reached for Mrs. Linda's precious child, those vacant-yellow-glowing eyes of his rested upon Abi's head.

The frightened infant's cries intensified.

_"M-maybe Abi's screams might have some kind of good effect on Fabian!"_ the rabbit hoped, wished with all her heart that the uniformed lunatic would spare Mrs. Linda's innocent child and vanish.

Unfortunately for Abi, her desperate cries had the opposite effect on him.

Fabian grabbed Abi by the leg, he snatched the wailing infant from her temporary haven, and brought her head closer to his mouth. Fabian's teeth penetrated her fragile scalp; he bit down on the flesh and tugged at it until he tore off a large chunk of twisted-meat from her head.

"No!" the rabbit screamed. She could not hold her tears back anymore.

The lunatic turned to her and growled. His grip on Abi's arm slackened. Abi shook her pudgy fists, her cries were beyond loud.

Annie moved away from Mrs. Linda's couch, many tears slipped down her furry cheeks as she fled towards the exit. The thing dropped the baby and sauntered after her.

Annie rushed past five lunatics who wasted no time participating in the chase.

"No, no, no! Stay away!" Annie begged. She narrowly avoided tripping over a disemboweled body in her blind haste to get away from the lunatics.

"Somebody! Anybody, help me! They're trying to kill me!"

* * *

"Sonic!" Chip hovered near the frozen werehog's shoulders, his eyes were wide with worry.

Sonic simply stood there, he was still under the mental spell that cut him off from reality.

"Wake up! She needs your help, sonic!"

Suddenly, a pale aura emanated from the werehog, it surged through his body, empowering him with its wild energy. He howled.

"Sonic!" Chip shouted.

The werehog flung his arm at the rabbit, his lanky fingers wrapped themselves around her body. She uttered a surprised cry.

"Hang on." the werehog said, he pulled his arm back, the child came with it.

"Oh my!" Annie exclaimed, her ears dropped over her face.

He placed her on the ground.

The shambling zombies were now heading their way.

"T–thank you m–mister." Annie sobbed, she gave her savior a tight hug.

"S'alright, kid." the werehog patted her back. "You're gonna be okay now, I mean it."

"Uh…Sonic…"

"Yeah Chip?"

Sonic's companion gestured at the incoming horde of hissing zombies.

"Gotcha." the werehog replied, he turned to traumatized child shaking in his arms. "You heard my friend. You gotta get outta here, like pronto."

"Okay." she said, timidly.

"Chip, you should go with her."

The little creature folded his ears back.

"But Sonic! I can't abandon you, please–

"Look! This little girl here needs to be escorted to a safe place. You're the only one available for that job, kay?"

"But–"

"No buts! I'll take care of these flesh-eating freaks." Sonic said in an odd tone, he slammed his fists together.

Chip pondered about Sonic's decision for about a moment.

"Okay. let's go little girl."

Annie followed Chip, the two anthropomorphic animals fled, leaving Sonic with the ravenous creatures.

"Come on ya creeps!"

Several zombies surrounded him. Sonic - no, the beast - charged into them, his overwhelming strength forced them back.

Sonic's inner beast swung both his flexible arms at the violent monsters in human shape, his razor-sharp claws tore through their sickening-rotting flesh. The zombies snarled and bled but did not die, they continued to stagger toward him with their arms dangling by their sides.

"I must learn their weakness!" the beast said in a gruff voice.

He absorbed valuable information pertaining to the zombies' weaknesses from Sonic's dormant mind.

A memory about the headless freak clamping its hand onto Sonic's foot made presented itself. The headless thing had met its inevitable demise after a few seconds of crawling without its head…

"That's it!" the beast smirked.

He threw his clenched fist at the creatures; it came into with its first enemy: an ashen faced-zombie with a kitchen knife protruding from its back. His arm extended further until his enemy crashed against a wall.

The crumbling wall fell apart; its shattered fragments crushed the zombie's entire body.

"You were too weak for me, freak!" Sonic's inner beast boasted, he tilted his head back and laughed.


End file.
